


Not all villains are undeserving of love

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, ahhh somft, anyway enjoy!, anyway theyre in love, dont usually write for ex so it might be a little gift out of character, first kisses and confession, pls enjoy, these two... theyre so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Hels and Ex have grown pretty close as of recent events. Could this friendship blossom into something more? It’s more likely than you think!
Relationships: Helsknight/Evil Xisuma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	Not all villains are undeserving of love

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual,,, minecraft personas only and dont ship real people (although. these two arent really real people, they’re clones/sibs of personas of real people but still.)
> 
> this is a soft fic and its short but i hope u enjoy ٩(^‿^)۶

Xisuma was almost certain he had banished his brother, certain he was trapped forever in the void, far away from their new world and his family.

But Ex wasn’t gone. He was dragged along when they entered Season Seven— but he’d finally learned to lay low. Occasional annoyances were better than full-on destruction if it meant he didn’t have to go back to the dark, desolate, empty void.

But recently, he’d been spending more time around one particular hermit.

Welsknight.

It wasn’t that he enjoyed watching the other work for hours on end, in fact, hr had no interest in him, but rather that the one specific person that hung around there, too.

The first time the two of them had first met it was instantaneous.

Ex hadn’t ever experienced it before, the mixture of light-headedness and absolute adoration and just pure joy that he was enveloped in as soon as he saw Hels. Serotonin seemed to go hand in hand with the evil knight.

But that was off topic. If he were looking for the clone, the best place to start was at Wels’ base— that’s where Hels came often enough to observe, just to see and take note of any possible weaknesses.

He was incredibly diligent about it, too.

Ex could see him in his little watchtower from a mile away, hidden with vines and leaves in the forest. He landed on the canopy of a nearby birch tree, tilting his head as he watched him angrily write something down.

“Everything good, Helsie?”

Hels whipped around, his visor falling in front of his eyes at the sudden movement. Ex chortled, climbing up the ladder to stand next to him.

“Why are you here?” He tried to sound angry, but there wasn’t much he could do to hide the smile in his voice. Ex lifted his visor with gentle hands, a smile tugging at his lips under the helmet.

“Just checking in. I got lonely.”

It wasn’t like either of them had any other friends on the server. Hels had the hermits’ counterparts in his old realm, but now that they were here, they only had one another. After only a few encounters they started to grow closer and closer, spending more and more time together.

And for the most part, they credited the fact that they had no-one else to go to.

But as of recently, Ex couldn’t help but think he had another motivation. Maybe it was the way Hels’ crimson eyes seemed to sparkle like rubies when the sun hit them right, maybe it was how a single smile could send him reeling— either way, Ex knew he was developing feelings.

Not that he’d ever mention them.

“I’m not surprised, at least I have the hoglins back at home.”

“At home?”

Hels nodded absentmindedly as he packed his things into his inventory.

“Yeah, the Nether. You didn’t know I lived there?”

Ex hesitantly shook his head. He was pretty sure Hels hadn’t ever mentioned it before now. Living in the Nether? He’d done it once before, but that was before the update. It had been horrible! But now... maybe now it wouldn’t be so bad.

Certainly it was better than sleeping under hollow terraformed hills, fending off hordes of zombies as they spawned around him.

“Oh. Why don’t you come over, I’ll show you around.”

Ex nodded eagerly before he even registered the question, and with that Hels brushed past him to get to the exit ladder. He slid down to the grassy floor and waited for Ex to catch up before walking east.

“The portal’s underground, it’s just over here.” Hels said, opening a trapdoor and falling down. Ex followed him through the portal, emerging on the other side in what he was pretty sure was a Basalt Delta.

The overwhelming heat was immediate. Hels seemed comfortable enough as he weaved through the volcanic spires to the infinitely more welcoming crimson mushroom trees. In a few minutes they found themselves in front of a small warped wood and basalt house.

The style mimicked Welsknight’s base, but the the colours were drastically different. More malicious, almost. It was like a strange mirror version, as if it had been one Wels’ builds but corrupted.

They both stepped inside. Hels beckoned to a chair as he emptied his inventory of unnecessary items, then sat down beside Ex.

The two of them were quiet for a moment.

“Do you like it?”

“Uh— Yeah. It’s really nice.” He smiled. Hels didn’t see it, but he seemed to know it was there anyway, and frowned in response, tilting his head to get a better look at him through the visor.

“I’ve never seen you without the helmet, Ex,” Hels said. “May I?”

And quickly there were cool fingers under his jaw, barely touching his skin but still sending shivers down his spine. He gave a small nod and felt Hels undo the seal and pull the helmet up and off his head.

It had been a while since someone else saw him without it, that was for sure. Hels placed it onto the ground looking him over with a curious glint in his eyes.

“What’s the second scar from?”

The scars that crisscrossed over his nose and the scar that cut through his eye were both visible through the visor, Hels was probably talking about the other scar; the newest one that sliced up vertically to his temple from his jaw.

“Oh, I don’t really remember,” He replied vaguely, the image of his last encounter with his brother still fresh in his mind. He wasn’t going to forget that anytime soon.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a hand brushed his bleached hair to the side, uncovering his eyes and chuckling as he shifted in a futile attempt to hide his trembling. Was he really that touch starved?

“I never got to fully appreciate how pretty your face is with that stupid helmet on all the time,” Hels mumbled, and immediately Ex’s face went red and his mouth gaped.

“You—“ Ex chuckled as his words trailed away, almost in disbelief.

“I wouldn’t be wrong, Exy,” Hels smiled as he pat Ex’s cheek, moving his hand away and getting up. “Would you like anything to eat?”

But Ex didn’t reply, completely lost in the recesses of his mind at the fact that Hels, the wonderful one and only, called him Exy. And called him pretty. While they were in his house.

Hels smiled as Ex stared into empty space where he sat, not answering his question and instead staying silent. He grabbed himself some warped fungi— cooked, of course —and put it on a plate before returning. He hadn’t eaten all day.

Hels had figured out that Ex had a crush on him pretty quickly. It wasn’t that he was even particularly good at reading people; Ex, it seemed, was just terrible with hiding emotions.

It was a little endearing.

So when he sat down he came up with a plan in his head. Not a devious one, but one he was excited to see play out. He ate one of the small mushrooms.

“Ex, you ever had one of these before?” He spoke as soon as he finished chewing. Ex looked up to meet his eyes, shaking his head as he eyed the blue mushrooms quizzically.

“No? Well, they’re pretty good. Want to try?”

The white-haired man nodded slowly, reaching forward quietly to grab the fork. Hels had other plans.

He placed the plate on the space next to them, reaching forward and cupping Ex’s face before leaning in. He paused, a centimetre away, before pressing their lips together.

The other made a muffled, flustered, noise, body tensing temporarily before melting into him and bringing his hands up to link behind his neck.

Ex let Hels take control, eyes fluttering shut and leaning into him. He was sweeter than Hels expected— but that was definitely not a complaint. When the two of them parted, faces still close enough that their noses bumped when he shifted, Ex was grinning almost drunkenly.

“Taste good?” Hels could feel their breath mingling. Ex nodded eagerly, running a hand through his long, starch white, hair. Hels hummed in agreement.

Their foreheads touched and Hels softly ghosted his fingers over the scars that lined Ex’s face, all too aware of the other’s eyes gazing lovingly into his.

“So... are we a thing, then..?” Ex’s words were quiet, almost hopeful. Hels chuckled, pressing a quick, chaste, kiss to his lips. Ex buried himself further into the other’s armour.

“If you’d like us to be, then yes,” He replied softly. In response he got another kiss, this time on the cheek, and a soft tug to be pulled closer. He couldn’t complain.

And although they both were semi-aware of it, this was the first night of many spent in each other’s arms, their shared secret from the other hermits’ world.

Thankfully, they didn’t spend as much time ruining the other hermits’ builds and progress, no longer bored out of their minds at all hours of the day and night— but when they did, they wreaked twice the havoc.

But Hey, at least they were happy, right?

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya enjoyed... have a lovely morning/evening/night!


End file.
